


it's true, i crave you

by Parasite



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, f&fgiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: tori is caught in between something she doesn't quite understand
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	it's true, i crave you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesarchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesarchive/gifts).



It’s been weird lately. Their friend group seems to be in this in-between state, where no one can decide how to play off what has recently happened. Sure, Beck and Jade seem to be perfectly fine around each other, despite not speaking a single word to one another. It’s more like Robbie saying something idiotic, or Cat being oblivious to the atmosphere during a tense moment. But for herself, it was  _ really  _ weird. 

Ever since Jade broke up with Beck, Tori has been feeling odd. Jade for some unknown reason has been spending time with some unknown new girl which is uncharacteristic for her. Jade always seemed to like routine. Tori remembers when she was the new girl, the one who was always under Jade’s wrath. She seems to never hang out with them anymore, which made Tori feel almost jealous of this rando? Which made no sense. Why would Tori be jealous that Jade, the girl who most likely hated her, is hanging out with a really pretty girl? 

She had a sandwich for lunch today, and surprisingly Jade sat down with them today. 

"Where is your friend?" Cat asked while playing with a lock of her hair. 

"She isn't here today." Jade practically stabbed her salad with her fork in anger. 

Robbie gulped, and Andre looked away.

"So, like, you ever gonna tell her who she is?" Rex says, and Jade looked up. 

"Well-"

A loud voice cut her off. 

“Yo, buttercup! I hope you’ve missed me!” 

Tori looked up, and to her annoyance, it was the girl. She could kinda see where maybe Jade and this girl would get along well. They seem to have similar styles, although this girl had a really colorful version of Jade’s dark version. She almost made Jade look normal. Fishnet turtleneck, with a flowy crop top over it. Add a short plaid skirt, big chunky boots and then a heavy dose of necklaces and bracelets and you have this girl.

“Oooh, are these your other friends?” She looked right into Tori. “Hi! What’s your name?”

“Uh, Tori?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Like the British person?”

“Uh, no. It’s short for Victoria.”

“Oh my god, that is just, so funny. You make me laugh.”

Tori looked from Jade to this girl, and then back to Jade.

“Oooh! My name also starts with a V!” She didn’t follow up with her name.

“And your name is?” Andre asked.

“Well, it’s my nickname that starts with a V. It’s Venus.”

The group all looked at each other like they all shared one singled thought. ‘How was it that this girl, this one, was the one who was taking up all of Jade’s time.’ This Venus character, shot up when she saw another girl and ran over to her. 

“Jade, are you okay? Like mentally?” Andre asked.

“Don’t look at me like that. I use her to get into parties and one time a rave. She has connections that I don’t.”

“ A rave?” Tori had never been to one, but from what she’s heard- it didn’t seem to something Jade would gravitate towards. 

“It was in an abandoned building, and it was okay. I felt terrible afterward but it was fine.”

Tori just stared at the other girl, wondering what has gotten into her semi-friend.

  
  


~~~

She was packing up her things for the day when a loud knock on the metal door of her locker startled her. A face popped out from behind it, hair colorful and wild, makeup sparkly and bright, necklaces large and clunky. 

“Hiya! Tori, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tori shrugged her large bag over her shoulder. 

“Want a ride home? Jade told me you couldn’t drive, so-”

‘Yeah, sure.”

Tori followed Venus out of the school, and into her car. She had a tiny little car, yellow. The insides were insanely messy, and she didn’t even seem a tad embarrassed. 

The drive was quiet, except for when Tori gave directions. The other girl pulled up to her house, and when she getting out, Tori noticed a sad look on her face. 

“You wanna come in?”

“I don’t mean to impose- but, yeah, sure.”   
  


Tori watched as Venus shifted into park and quickly locked up her car. She gave Tori a smile, and Tori noticed she had dimples. Something was nagging her in the back of her head, but she pushed it away. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Tori asked as they crossed the threshold of her home. 

“Oh, I’m fine.” 

And that is when something odd happened. Tori barely remembers how it happened. She thinks Venus cracked a joke- something about a weird soda flavor. And then a long conversation blossomed. And then a tentative friendship happened. Venus seemed to always want to spend time with her, and Jade fell into the background. Tori didn’t really notice what the other girl was doing. Tori didn’t notice until Jade cornered her into the janitor’s closet one day.

“What the hell is up with you!” Jade yelled. 

Tori put her hands up, her confused thoughts running through her head. She had no clue what this was about. 

“First, my boyfriend. Then, my roles. And now? Now my friend.” 

White-hot rage bubbled up inside of her. Tori never did-well, okay. But still, being accused of doing something wrong never sits well with a person. 

“I never stole Beck from you. If I did that, wouldn’t we be dating? And the friend part? Venus came to me. I didn’t seek her out.”

“Nothing to say about the roles, huh?” Jade was flushed, most likely from yelling so passionately. Tori herself was looking deep into Jade’s eyes, confused as to why this game of wishy-washy friendship felt so wrong. Sometimes she wished they could just be normal friends. 

“I-I-”

The door burst open, and then it was slammed shut. 

“What the hell, Jade?”

It was Venus. 

“Just admit it! Admit it, Jade.”

Whatever Venus wanted Jade to admit, she didn’t. What she did was rush out of the closet and slam its door closed.

“That door must have some strong hinges,” Tori commented lamely. “What was that about?”

“I told her something, and it got her upset. She won’t admit to herself that- Nevermind. It’s not something for me to tell you. She’s just lying to herself.”   
  


“Did you stop hanging out with her? That is what she told me.”

Venus’s face got red with anger, and her pink hair whipped around her face as she kicked a bucket. 

“No. I didn’t. I took her to so many parties. I drove her to a movie. She likes to lie, Tori. Remember that.”

Tori felt like she was entangled in the middle of something she didn’t quite understand. 

~~

Throughout the week, she knew someone was watching her. Whether it was Venus or Jade, now that was a gamble. She went to Andre for help, and he simply told her that ‘Girl problems are secretive and weird- I can’t help you.’

But it didn’t feel like a normal girl problem, not a friendship one at least. Three whole days. Three days of not talking to either of them. It was Jade who broke the spell, texting Tori to come out to her car.

"Get in," Jade said, a tad forceful. The first thing Tori noticed was that Jade was fidgeting- her fingers were anxiously tapping some rhythm on her steering wheel.

“What’s wrong?” Tori asked, and she reached out to put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Jade’s eyes seem to linger on her touch, rendering the other girl speechless. Jade seemed to finally snap out of her trance, because she started the car, and took off.

“Woah! Where are we going?” 

Jade didn’t answer. Time seemed to speed up then- Tori didn’t realize they were on some sort of hill until Jade shut the car off. The road was dirt and it seemed empty. 

“Jade, what the hell is happening?”

“You ask way too many questions.” She put her hand on her forehead. “God, why am I doing this?”

This question seemed more posed to herself, not Tori. 

But Tori needed answers- so she answered. 

“How about you tell me? No offense, but this is how a lot of kidnapping cases start.”

Jade audibly groaned. 

“I wasn’t jealous of you, Tori. Not for hanging with Venus. I-” She paused, the words still on her lips. Tori felt like saying she should just let it out. She was tired of not knowing what the hell was going inside of her friend’s head. 

“Venus told me that she was going to ask you out, Tori. Like, on a date.” She kicked a rock and Tori watched it roll far and farther away.

“At first I was jealous of you. Well, I thought I was jealous of you. It turns out-”

“Turns out, what?” 

“I think- I know- that I think I like you. I’m bi. I was jealous of how sure Venus was. How she was gonna suck up her fears and tell you how she felt.” She must’ve noticed how quiet Tori got because she meekly reached out to her. “Tori?”

“I think- I like you too.” 


End file.
